Cargo loads may be transported in pickup trucks. Pickup trucks have an enclosed cab for transporting a driver and passengers seated side-by-side. An open top, cargo bed extends rearward from the cab. The cargo is partially bordered by two sides and a tailgate.
Pickup trucks are quite versatile in their ability to carry loads of varying configurations which may protrude above a height of the cab and from the rear of the truck with the tailgate either in an upright closed position or a horizontal open position. Since their cargo beds are open to the vehicle surroundings, they may be readily loaded and unloaded from both sides and a rear of the truck. The open cargo bed, however, provides little security, privacy and shelter from adverse weather.
Bed liners are commonly used to protect the cargo bed from damage caused by physical impacts, surface abrasion, and corrosion due to reactive chemicals. Bed liners used in pickup trucks may be configured as a drop-in type liner that includes a pre-formed rigid plastic component that form-fits the bed to be protected.
Truck caps that fit over the open cargo bed of the pickup truck are a way to provide shelter and security for cargo transported in the pickup truck. The caps can have fixed sides and a top that extend from the cab to a rear of the cargo bed. The rear end of the truck cap is typically closed by a door. Truck caps tend to be heavy and cumbersome to install and remove from the vehicle. It is often difficult for one person to attach or remove the truck cap. Truck caps also require a storage area when not in use.